The present invention relates to a food processing equipment which is particularly adapted for frying various kinds of vegetable root and meat and marine product in such a manner that the color and flavor of the fried food can be maintained, and the same tastes crispy and can be preserved for a longer time.
Generally, the conventional food frying process is carried out directly in the air, and the outcome of the fried food is usually not satisfactory and there are number of disadvantages given as below:
1. Frying food directly in a frying pan will often cause the skin of the same brown or scorched, with the core thereof still raw but the skin deeply fried. PA0 2. Oil used for frying food at high temperature will be oxydized easily so that addition of anti-oxidant in the oil becomes necessary; but the so treated oil is easily turned black and sour in one aspect and the food fried in such oil will be harmful to human health in another. PA0 3. Direct frying food in hot oil will cause the original color, flavor and nutrition thereof destroyed, and the oil content in the food is relatively high, making the taste of the food too oily. PA0 4. Generally, such fried food can only be reserved for 6 months.